Dolls
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Not understanding why Atrapol wants him to spy on Skithia, Krekk spends the entire day watching her, thinking that she is a traitor. But when paranoia makes it hard for him to sleep, he sneaks into her room where she reveals her feelings for him in her own creepy way.
1. Chapter 1

I probably could have rated this as K+ since there wasn't any language or 'action' in it, but for some reason Skithia was a lot more suggestive than I had planned, so I figured T would be the more appropriate rating. I have to give credit to Dax0042 for helping me think of locations Skithia would actually go to; the Iron Pillar part probably wouldn't have been here if he hadn't suggested it.

The story itself was inspired by Ashangel101010's 'When his song died'. I felt so bad for Skithia that I had to write something happy for her. Now I'm probably going to have to do something for Atrapol...

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Krekk was more worried than usual when Atrapol summoned him to his private chambers. As the commander of Van Bloot's army, Atrapol was in charge while the rebel-leader was gone. What made it worse was that Atrapol hated Krekk for his cowardliness and did not bother to hide it. If he was summoning Krekk, it was likely to send him on a death-mission.

The doors to his private chambers opened with a screech, sending chills down Krekk's spine. Atrapol was standing calmly in the room with the same harsh emptiness his eyes always held. "Close the doors." Atrapol commended. Krekk didn't hesitate to do as he was told. "I have a mission for you." Atrapol confirmed "I want you to spy on Skithia."

Krekk's face made it clear that he was not expecting that order. In all the solans he had worked with the secretive female, he had never thought of her as a traitor to Van Bloot, although now that he had been banished, her intentions were clearly unknown.

"Is there anything in particular I need to watch out for?" Krekk asked, not wanting to displease a superior.

"Everything." Krekk flinched, and Atrapol narrowed his eyes at the coward and continued "Report back to me in three days. As the new ruler, I feel the need for an heir."

"Any particular female in mind?" Krekk asked innocently, clearly not understanding what Atrapol was saying.

"Out!" Atrapol commanded. Krekk rushed out to find Skithia. Knowing she spent most of her time in her bedroom, Krekk figured it would be best to wait for her to come out.

 _I should have brought a book._ Krekk scolded himself four hours later. "What is she doing in there?" he asked quietly "Surely she he's to come out sometime to eat." Then the thought of her keeping food in her room occurred to him. Krekk wanted to scream, but he knew that doing so would alert her to his presence. But perhaps that was the best way to get her out of her room; maybe she just needed something to distract her from what ever she was doing.

Knowing that screaming would make it to easy for her to recognize him, he decided to do something more dangerous. Summoning what little courage he had, the Underworld spy ran to her door, knocked three times, then ran for the next turn and hid, hoping she wouldn't catch him. Just as he predicted, she slowly opened her door. Not seeing anyone, she looked to her left, then to her right.

"Who's there?" she asked. Skithia was clearly upset about being disturbed. Krekk shuttered at the thought of her finding out it had been him.

She locked her doors and left. Krekk followed her until she was nearing the doors of Gothos Tower. When he realized she was heading out, he quickly made his way to a balcony to watch where she went. Surprisingly she was leaving the Tower.

 _Perhaps she really has gone back to Chaor's side._ Krekk thought as he watched her leave his sight, waiting for her to get far enough away from the tower for him to have something to hide behind while he continued to spy on her.

Skithia walked calmly through Underworld City, ignoring the glances all the other creatures were giving her. It didn't take Krekk long to see that she was going towards the Inferno Inn. The hotel part of it was no big deal, but the restaurant in it was a popular place.

 _This is perfect. Krekk_ thought _I'll just wait a few minutes then sit down next to her. She won't think anything of it._

Krekk's plan never came into play. Apparently the Underworlders who were in there at the time didn't like being in the same room as her after all the trouble she had gotten herself into. After she walked out, someone screamed loud and clear "And don't come back!"

With that place not being an option at the moment, Skithia decided to go to a place where no one had ever bothered her. Unaware that Krekk was following her, she lead him to one of her favorite places; Iron Pillar. Since the place was not in good shape for climbing on and it was a bit out of the way, not a lot of creatures visited, making it the perfect place for her to play. She jumped from rusty iron bar to rusty iron bar, knowing from experience that they were capable of supporting her. She got higher up and close to the center of it before trying a stunt. Allowing herself to start to fall backwards, she did a backflip before grabbing that same bar.

Krekk's heart skipped a beat as he watched her. She was one of Gothos Tower's main warriors; if anything happened to her, it would severely weaken the rebel army. Even if she was a possible traitor, he couldn't let her kill herself. She continued to jump and do gymnastics until she was ready to leave. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Krekk hid behind the large rock he was standing behind, hoping she wouldn't sniff the air and smell him.

Deciding that no one would see her, she walked into a small platform and over to a large pole connecting that platform to another one. She grabbed it with one hand and placed her thighs on either side and as she slid down, she spun in circles around it. When she neared the bottom of the iron pole, she stopped. Placing the back of one hand dramatically over her forehead, she bent herself backwards.

 _Oh snap!_ Krekk thought _Isn't that considered pole dancing?_

She put her other hand on the platform and did a cartwheel, still unaware that she was being watched. She walked calmly to another rusty, old iron bar, expecting it to support her like it had done many times in the past. However, this time it broke. Krekk rushed to her rescue, no longer worried about getting caught. She tried to use a vine snare to grab another bar, but for some reason it was wood instead of iron. Having expected it to be metal, she had too tight of a grip on it and it snapped just as she stopped falling. Her eyes widened as she fell again, feeling fear this time.

Feeling a hand pressing against her back and another one grabbing her leg, Skithia closed her eyes in shame. Krekk stopped for a moment to get a better grip on her.

 _Surely she didn't faint._ Krekk thought as he looked at her pale face and admired the way her cheeks were slightly pink from the embarrassment of being rescued. Not wanting her to know it was him, he laid her on the ground, hoping she wouldn't open her eyes. But as he put her down, she chose to look at whoever it was who had helped her.

"Krekk!" she was shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through." he lied. It was an obvious lie, but his reason for being there was none of her business, so she didn't question him any further. She walked off, wanting to get her emotions under control before she said anything to him. "You're welcome!" Krekk trembled as she turned and looked at him with the same intensity her face always had. Feeling guilt for the first time in solans, her eyes softened and the corners of her lips came up to form a hint of a smile.

She took off as fast as she could, knowing what she was starting to feel. Skithia had promised herself when she was young that she would never let herself develop such emotions, unless they were towards someone who deserved to be loved; she would not allow herself to be merely manipulated by someone who she let herself care about.

Krekk hesitated to follow her now that she had seen him. Knowing that she was still a potential traitor, he took to the Underworld sky to find her. The Underworld sky was actually the ceiling of the Underworld, but during the day light would somehow travel through the Overworld ground and be captured in certain types of Underworld rocks, resembling the stars in the Overworld sky.

With the sun setting, they gave Krekk just enough light to find the secretive female. She was being very careful to not get caught, but she didn't think to look up. Krekk watched as she carefully went to a part of town that wasn't very popular. She quickly made her way to a shop. She was only in there for a few minutes before rushing out with a few bags that were specially designed to make sure no one could see through them. Krekk narrowed his eye in anger at her, knowing she was hiding something in them. He thought about merely reporting it to Atrapol, but it wouldn't be enough proof to label her a traitor; for all he knew it could have been bras.

Knowing that it was plausible, Krekk was not looking forward to what he felt needed to be done. He felt his cheeks turn red as he made his way into the building. The shop was being run by a short woman who was a bit younger than Skithia. Unlike most Underworlders, she wore a pink, blue, and purple dress. She looked very much like a white and grey mouse with pampered fur that almost seemed to have some sparkle in it.

 _Why would Skithia come to a place like this?_ Krekk wondered as he looked around at how girlish everything was. The shop specialized in fabric, some of which were very expensive. There was also stuffed animals and materials to make your own bracelets

"Can I help you?" the mouse-like female asked. Her voice was beautiful.

"I just saw Skithia come in and wanted to know what's so special about this place." Krekk informed her before leaving to find Skithia again. When he found her mere seconds later, she was heading back to Gothos Tower. Just as he expected, she immediately went to her bedroom.

 _She has to have food in her room._ Krekk thought as his stomach growled at him, reminding him that he had not eaten anything that day.

Not seeing any point in waiting by her door all night, Krekk decided to get something to eat and watch her again tomorrow. But the thought of her going to that shop kept bothering him. It was just too girly and Skithia was not known for making bracelets. Surely was didn't go there for stuffed animals. Why would Skithia buy something from a place like that? Maybe for fabric, which would explain why she spent so much time in her room. Perhaps she was just sewing.

 _That can't be it._ Krekk thought as he got out of bed, still wearing his clothes. Krekk knew what he was doing was dangerous, but surely even Skithia had to sleep and this was a good chance to find evidence that she was going to betray them.

Thankfully Skithia's door was not nearly as noisy as Atrapol's. However, she still heard him as he came in. It was too dark for Krekk to see, so he lit a miniature flame orb, hoping he wouldn't wake her up. Unbeknownst to him, she was already awake. She was simply waiting for him to get closer to her as she laid in bed, clinging to her new toy.

Krekk did not like what he saw. The floor was littered with dolls that she had made and then torn apart. Most of them were Takinom or Chaor dolls, but a few other faces looked familiar. All but one of them were Chaor's followers; the other one was an Atrapol doll, stomach ripped open with stuffing coming out. However, she and Atrapol were rivals for Van Bloot's favor, so this was still not enough to label her a traitor.

Skithia sniffed the air, glad to recognize Krekk's scent. She smiled as Krekk continued to look for anything else that would suggest foul intentions. Krekk was glad to find several dolls that she had not torn apart. They were all Van Bloot dolls, but that didn't matter. The bags she got at the craft store were sitting next to a desk. Krekk went over to investigate, curious as to what Skithia would want to make. There was a small amount of yellow fabric on her desk.

 _Must be another Takinom doll._ he assumed

Then Skithia got out of bed, creating a small, blue flame to light a candle on the nightstand next to her bed. Krekk jumped in suprise and turned to look at her, not prepared for what he saw. She was wearing a very short tank-top styled nightgown with a low v-neck. As usual, she was wearing mostly black with purple accents, only this time the accent consisted of floral lace near the breasts. Krekk's face turned deep red, darkening further as Skithia's intense stair morphed into a small, shy smile and her white cheeks turned pink.

"Where you planning on waking me?" Skithia asked, her grin becoming more mischievous.

"No." Krekk said, not thinking about his answer. But upon realizing that saying that made it more obvious that he was looking for something, he quickly changed it to "I mean yes."

"What were you really doing at Iron Pillar?" she asked as she stepped towards him

Krekk took a few steps back as he answered "Just passing through."

Skithia didn't like that answer. Surely he knew she would never fall for something like that. "So you just happened to be passing through while I was there?" Krekk nodded and she continued "Just like you just happen to be in **my room** while I'm trying to sleep?" Krekk nodded, then shook his head 'no'. "Why are you in my room?" she questioned

"Just..."Krekk paused for a second to think of an answer "checking on you."

"While we're supposed to be sleeping?" Krekk nodded, his face not getting any lighter. "Do you do this often?"

"No." Krekk wanted to run, but had a feeling that if he did manage to outrun her, she would just get someone else to find him for her, and that would just lead to rumors. As Krekk thought of what kind of rumors would be the most likely to spread, he understood what kind of impression he had made by sneaking into a female's room. Knowing that she was expecting him to make a move on her, he figured this was a good opportunity to go undercover. He took he by the hand and assured her "I'm just checking on you." Now holding both of her hands in his, he tried to remain calm as he continued " Let's not rush into this. I don't want us to regret anything."

Skithia smiled at Krekk as he let go of her hands, knowing that if word got out about them, it could ruin her reputation. "I have something to show you." she said quietly, her voice sounding more sultry than normal as she slowly climbed into her bed.

Krekk looked away from her and closed his eye. "No, Skithia, don't." he said

"Krekk..." she was getting irritated, but she remained quiet as she spoke "It's just something I made today."

Krekk opened his eye to look at whatever it was she wanted to show him. Looking towards the bed, his heart stopped for a moment. She was holding her new doll in both hands with a big grin on her face.

"Isn't it cute?" she asked, trying not to giggle. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.

Krekk, on the other hand, was very weirded out. Had it been a doll version of any other creature, he could have played along, but it was an exact replica of him. The thought of Skithia becoming obsessive over him, following him around as he had done her, sneaking into his room while he was sleeping, maybe even without him knowing about it- it was more than he could take!

"That's great!" Krekk lied as he ran for the door "Got it go. See you later!"

Krekk shut the door and held it shut as though he thought she would try to chase him. Once he felt it was safe to turn his back, he took off to Atrapol's room to inform his of what had just happened. He knew he wasn't supposed to report for two more days, but felt the need to tell someone what had just happened.

"Atrapol!" Krekk called out as he banged on Atrapol's door "We have a problem; at least it looks like one from my point of view. It's about that traitor!"

Atrapol rushed to the door, not sure what Krekk was talking about. "What traitor?"

"Skithia." Krekk reminded him, not sure how Atrapol could forget.

Atrapol wanted to slap Krekk just then, but he held his temper. "Don't you remember what I said this morning?"

"You said to report back in three days." Krekk said "But she caught me and if she finds out what's really going on, I'm dead."

"How did she catch you?!" Atrapol was ready to punish Krekk for failing "What did you tell her?"

Suddenly Krekk didn't want it talk about it anymore. "She fell off Iron Pillar and I caught her." Atrapol nodded: that was a sign to continue. "I told her I was just passing through. But I just snuck into her room, and she's even creepier than I thought."

"Did she see you?"

"Yes. Now I'm going undercover. I can get more information out of her that way. If she is a traitor, I'll find out about it. And if she isn't..." Krekk paused as he started feeling proud of himself. Placing his hands on his hips and allowing a huge grin to spread across his face, Krekk proudly announced "I've finally got myself a girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

I made a little mistake when I was giving credit for idea; the story that inspired this is actually called 'Ethereal'.

Originally this chapter was supposed to contain what Skithia actually does to Krekk, but then this chapter would be way longer and who wants to spent that much time reading one chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Chapter two: Skithia snaps

It had been only four weeks since Skithia caught Krekk sneaking into her room. Not wanting anyone else to know about them being a couple, they secretly snuck into each other's rooms every other night. All they did was sit and talk, and Skithia was growing very upset with Krekk. She liked that he was not trying to rush things with her, and that he was more concerned with listening to her and caring about how she felt and what she thought about everything, but she wanted a boyfriend, and that meant being physical. She would have been so much happier if Krekk would hold her while they talked and let her snuggle with him, but he always sat in a chair while she laid on the bed, or vice versa. It was like he was trying to keep a distance between them.

In reality, Krekk was nervous. He'd never had a girlfriend before, and Skithia was upswn for being difficult. She was beautiful and talented, known throughout Perim for her intense strength and, to a lesser extent, apparent disregard for her own safety. She was confident, commanding a respect that the spy could never hope for.

Had he not been watching her that day, she would have never noticed anything good in him. She was too good for him, and he knew that, and he wanted to be good enough for her. Not a day had gone by that he wished that day could have been different; that he truly had been following her out of some desperate longing for her. But the truth was that he had only been following orders, not admiring her form or the grace with which she had done a backflip on Iron Pillar. If only he had noticed her beauty earlier; perhaps then he wouldn't feel guilty for not telling her the truth.

But he could never tell her what had really happened that day. It would make the wrong impression. Skithia didn't know how amazing she was. She was an outcast; she had never had a boyfriend before. Skithia had never trusted anyone else enough to call someone that. Krekk loved her too much to tell her the truth; he couldn't risk losing her.

As she laid on his bed, she couldn't stop thinking about how odd this was. Krekk was a male, so shouldn't he have been trying to be more physical with her? She had been told that men only think of three things: violence, food, and...that. But Krekk never touched her. Did that mean he wasn't really interested in her? But then why was he seeing her every other night and listening to every word she said?

She had told him so much. She wanted to be a mother, she lost her parents at a young age, she had even cried in front of him. That was the only time Krekk held her. She thought many times about doing it again, but she didn't want to seem needy. When was he going to start being more affectionate?

"Well," she said as she got up "I'd best be going now."

"Already?" Krekk didn't want her to leave.

As she walked towards the door, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and ask her to stay just a few more minutes, but Krekk didn't want to bother her. Skithia would have loved for him to do that. She would have wrapped her arms around his neck, maybe even kiss his cheek. But that was not what happened. Krekk did not stop her, and she wanted to yell at him for it.

Krekk should have stopped her. The next day was proof of that. She was bent on being the center of his attention, so she decided to be a bit more girly that day; she put in a floor length, tank style black dress with a slit that reached just above her left knee and tied a purple bow in her long hair. Knowing that it would be tacky to stop there, she began to apply her makeup; blue lipstick and purple eyeshadow that matched her bow with blue eyeshadow above that. Smiling at her reflection, she was ready to find her boyfriend.

The dining room where Van Bloot used to eat was now reserved for the higher ups, like her and Krekk, while the others were assigned to eat in another room. Before Van Bloot vanished, they were always stuck with their inferiors, unless they did like her and kept food in their room. Knowing Krekk he would already be up and ready to eat.

She was far from expecting what she heard as soon as she neared the doors

"How could you not have known what I was saying?" she recognized the voice as Atrapol's. She grinned at the thought of some lowly servant being punished for failure to perform a simple order

"I just didn't." Hearing the fear in Krekk's voice changed eveything. She wanted to jump in and defend him, but doing so would only make matters worse. So she pressed her ear against the door to hear everything that was being said, hoping for some way to help the one who had been there for her in her time of need.

"When I told you I wanted an heir, that should made it obvious that Skithia was supposed to be mine!" Skithia felt sick at the thought of that

"I didn't know you even liked her." Krekk tried to explain himself, but Atrapol was not willing to listen to him

"If you don't tell her what really happened that day, I will." Atrapol said calmly. The calmness in his voice sent shivers down her spine, but what could they be talking about?

 _If you don't tell her what really happened that day, I will._

She knew they were hiding something from her, so without thinking about the consequences, she made her way into the dining room. They both turned to look at whoever had entered, expecting it to be someone else. They were not expecting her to go anywhere near there, and they certainly weren't expecting her to look so beautiful. But her face was even more intense then usual, startling them both.

"This concerns me."

They knew what that meant; she wanted to know what they were talking about.

Atrapol looked at Krekk, amused by the fear in his face. They both knew Skithia was going to dump him now. A simple nudge was all it took for him to get Krekk to start talking.

"Well, you see.." Krekk paused for a second to think of where to start "You're beautiful." Atrapol and Skithia both narrowed their eyes at him, so he figured he wasn't doing a good job of reasuring her of how wonderful she was "I've treasured every moment I've had with you."

"Just get on with it!" Skithia screamed, holding back tears. She wanted Atrapol to leave the room, but he knew more about whatever they had been talking about, so for the sake of knowing what they had been saying, she let him see her in that condition.

"Skithia." Krekk said quietly as Atrapol loudly said her name, shocked by the way she was reacting. They both started to reach out to hold her, but Krekk stopped himself, partially because he knew he was the cause of her sorrow, and partially because he didn't want to get in Atrapol's way. As Atrapol attempted to wrap his arms around her, she pushed him away and ran to Krekk, who quickly returned the embrace.

"What are you hiding from me!?" she cried

"Skithia..." was all Krekk could say

"He was only stalking you due to my orders." Atrapol said bluntly. Skithia stopped crying as her sorrow was replaced by anger "Krekk was supposed to be learning your interests, so that I could persue you with ease."

"Is this true?" she asked as she looked up at Krekk, hoping he would deny it

Krekk looked into her eyes, wishing things had been different that day, but he could not lie to her "It is."

To Skithia, that was like saying she wasn't really important to him, that it had all just been an act, and she fell for it. Without saying another word, she slapped him and ran back to her room. She slammed the doors behind her and locked them before allowing knees to hit the floor.

She cried. She cried like she hadn't done in years. She lost him. She lost the one person she truly loved. Even if it had all been a lie, she wanted it back. She thought of what Atrapol said; how she was supposed to have been his. Perhaps one day she would crawl to him, despite for someone to want her, but for now she needed to grieve for the love she felt she lost.

Krekk didn't eat that day. He went back his room and cried himself to sleep. As soon as he woke up, he began to cry again. He spent the entire day in his room, wishing he had been more affectionate towards her, holding her when she came in, eventually kissing her on her way out, and maybe even holding her hand in public. Krekk fantasized about the two of them walking down the streets of Underworld City hand in hand as everyone stared at them.

Atrapol studied the geography of the Underworld, looking for weak spots. Every time he found a possible place to attack, he thought of being a parent. Hopeful their child would be a male, as hard working as they were. A daughter for Skithia to bond with wouldn't be so bad. A brother and a sister working peacefully together would please their parents for sure, and with Skithia being so hurt, it was only a matter of time before she was ready for him to comfort her.

But Skithia didn't do that. She was cold, calculating, and she wanted Krekk. She was going to have him, one way or another. She hugged her Krekk doll as an idea popped into her head.

Soon the real Krekk would be all hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

Skithia woke up early the next morning, her plan all thought out. It wasn't time yet.

 _Soon._ she thought as she laid in bed, waiting for the right moment _Soon. Very soon._

Hours passed as she laid in bed, going over every detail in her mind. Eventually the time came for her to get ready. She skipped breakfast, too focused on her task to even think of eating. She got dressed and headed out to gather her supplies. Normally she wouldn't need to leave the tower to get her hands on tools of violence, but this was no normal act, and therefore normal tools simply wouldn't do.

No one dared to question her as she returned to her room with large bags, designed to make sure no one could see through them. Upon returning to her room, she walked calmly to her desk. A grin spread across her face as she picked up the longest pair of scissors she could find. They were made completely out of metal. Normally they would have felt warm in the heat of the Underworld, but Gothos Tower was always cold. Her grin grew wider as she heated it up with her hand.

 _"Perfect."_ she said with a bit of a purr in her voice

Next she threaded her needle with the softest yellow thread she had, wanting to be as prepared as possible when she finally needed it. She put the threaded needle and the rest of the spool in her pocket, just in case she needed more.

And then she practiced. She cut fabric, sewed it together, and stuffed her new dolls only to rip the seams and start again. Her smile never left her face, but her eyes, although showing her eager anticipation and joy with each Krekk doll, still remained as harsh as ever. A few times she struggled to hold back a giggle, not wanting anyone to hear, lest someone interrupt her and catch her in the act.

But she didn't touch her new bags. Oh no, she wouldn't dare; what was in them was too important to waste on _those_ dolls- they were being saved for a _special_ one.

Eventually the Underworld darkened, and night began. Skithia laughed happily as she looked out the window at the darkness.

 _Very soon._ she thought _Very, very soon._

No one saw it coming. She grabbed her bags and scissors and headed out into the dark hallway. She was only halfway to her destination when she ran into a guard within the light of a torch. He didn't expect it. He just bowed like a performer after putting on a show, which was normal considering their ranks. His eyes were closed. He never saw the scissors she was holding, but he felt them piercing through his neck. It didn't take Skithia much effort to open them, separating the two blades. It only took a few seconds for her inferior bleed out. But she couldn't leave him like that.

So she dropped her bags and dragged him behind a corner, out of the blood puddle and into the darkness. She walked calmly to her bags, not bothering to step over the blood; she was too busy to think about it getting on her shoes. She opened a bag of stuffing and placed a handful into her victim before taking the threaded needle and sewing him up. She smiled again as she threaded her needle and put it back into her pocket. Her smile spread across her face as she picked up her new doll and snuggled with it, imagining the feeling she would have after doing even better work on Krekk.

Remembering her mission, she dropped the guard and grabbed her bags, wanting to be sure she had plenty of time to enjoy her work. But it wasn't long before she found another guard.

Seeing the look on her face, he tried to run, but it was no use. She caught him by the back of his armor, and he knew better than to scream. His death was quick, but wanting to make sure she was still ready, Skithia took more time on this doll than she had the last one. After killing him in a similar manner as the last one, she took some of his armor off of him and cut his back open to make room for more stuffing. After removing his innards, Skithia pulled out her stuffing and got to work on making her new doll.

Once she finished sewing him back up, she continued towards Krekk's room. The door was unlocked, making it easy for the female to enter. Hiden in the shadows, Skithia slowly made her way towards Krekk's bed and dropped her bags. She used a small flame orb to create some light for her to see him as he slept. Seeing the tears on the pillow, her smile faded.

 _He cried. But why? What kind of punishment did Atrapol give him?_ She wondered as she used the flame orb to light a candle on Krekk's nightstand.

She moaned as she gave into herself, placing the bloody knife on the nightstand and crawling into his bed to wipe the tears off his face. She had never touched him before, but as her hand made contact with his normally dry skin, her heart melted. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, taking in his scent.

She sighed. It was a dramatic sigh, but she had not expected it to wake him up.

"Skithia." he smiled as he sat up "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." she thought for a moment "Just checking on you?"

"While we're supposed to be asleep?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as he pulled her into his lap "Do you do this often?" She kept laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I've missed you." he told her

"I still want you." She said sadly

"I want you too."

"But you were only following me due to Atrapol's orders." she reminded him

"And then I fell in love with you." he assured her "And I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Oh Krekk."

"There must be something you want. I'll take on Chaor to get it."

"You would do that for me?" she asked, surprised to hear such a bold statement coming from the winged creature

"I'd do anything for you." he assured her "Anything. Just say it, and I'll do it."

"Well..." she started thinking about the trouble she had caused on the way to his room "I do need you to help me hide something before Atrapol finds out."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing important." she assured him "Just a couple of dolls."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Chaotic

A couple weeks went by before Krekk started to get over what happened. Everyone could see that something was wrong with him, and the fact that two guards had went missing made it obvious as to why- Krekk knew something. But he could never say anything about it. Even when Atrapol asked him about it, Krekk said nothing. As the current leader, Atrapol punished Krekk severely for it. Skithia loved Krekk more than ever and took it upon herself to tend to his wounds. Atrapol, knowing she had something to do with it, continued to punish Krekk for not admitted to it.

"This is the fifth time I've asked you Krekk, and I'm getting very impatient." Atrapol warned as Krekk bled on his bedroom floor. "What did Skithia do?"

"I don't know anything." Krekk kept up his lie

Atrapol lifted Krekk by the neck. Even when lifted above the floor while covered in his own blood, Krekk refused to say anything. This was the first time Krekk had ever shown such stubbornness, and although Atrapol used to hate him for it, he was starting to miss the days of when Krekk would simply cower in fear and say anything just get himself out of trouble.

"I'm going to give you one last chance tonight, and then I'm going to leave you in the hall to die." Krekk knew Atrapol meant it. Krekk hoped Skithia was waiting for him in the hallway, but chances were she didn't know anything about it. "If you want to bleed to death, that's your problem. But Skithia must have a reason for sewing you back up."

"Skithia had nothing to do with it." Krekk finally took the blame "It was all me."

Atrapol threw him against the wall. He could have done so hard enough to leave cracks, but he didn't want Krekk dead just yet. "Why would I believe that?! Do you really expect me to believe that you single handedly killed two guards and hid the bodies so well that we still haven't found them?" Atrapol started to walk towards the winged creature.

"Believe what you want, but Skithia had nothing to do with it." Krekk didn't bother trying to get up- he knew his life was over.

Atrapol decided to torture Krekk one more time before making good of his threat. Krekk didn't have the strength to scream as Atrapol's foot came down on his back. With a simple twist of his ankle, Atrapol snapped some of Krekk's cracked bones out of place. Atrapol grabbed Krekk by the leg and dragged him out of the room, but by that time Krekk's eye had already closed.

Krekk's head spun hours later...

"Good thing I had some thread with me." Krekk knew that voice, but he didn't have the strength to smile. "You need to rest more." Skithia carefully put one arm around his shoulders and lifted him up. "I got worried about you." she told him as she pressed a bowl against his lips. Krekk knew he could trust her this time. If she wanted him dead, she could have just left him there, so she probably wasn't trying to poison him. "I went to your room to check on you. When you weren't there, I knew Atrapol was probably questioning you again." With the broth finished, Skithia laid him back down. "I must be important to you. You're going through a lot just to protect me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Skithis wouldn't call herself a morning person. She always had to take a few minutes before she could get up, and it could take hours for her to really get going. But the sound of Krekk suddenly banging on her door and screaming about an emergency of some sort got her to the door before she even knew her feet had touched the floor.

"What is it?" she asked as she opened the door, still wearing her nightgown. This one was longer then the one she was wearing the night Krekk had snuck into her room, and he was glad it wasn't so low-cut. Krekk didn't want anyone else to see her dressed like that.

"We have to go to Iron Piller." His face was pale. Something was terrifying him, and although that wasn't unusual, she had to see what was wrong. Iron Pillar was where he had saved her, and where she had first started to fall in love with him.

"What happened to my pillar!?" Skithia demanded to know

"I didn't know you owned this thing." Krekk misunderstood what she was saying

"Who's idea was it to put a giant robot here?!" Skithia overlooked his comment; she had more important things to worry about- like finding out who had vandalized her play place.

"You won't believe what happened." Krekk started telling her the story "Ulmar cut off a peice of his brain and put it in one of those giant robots and made it alive. Then he put a peice of his brain into a bunch of others and they rebelled like Van Bloot and tried to take over the Underworld. Chaor tried to stop them by making Kybon turn that statue of him into a battle gear. Then the gigantropers put themselves together and turned into a bigger robot. Perim almost caved in because the robots were using it to make more of themselves. But Chaor used lava lanches to stick the giant robot to the Pillar to stabilize it."

Skithia was looking at him he had send something stupid again. "You'll believe anything you hear, won't you?"

"No, but that's what everyone is saying." Krekk tried to explain

"And how many creatures did you talk to about this?" Skithia was more worried about word getting out about Krekk believing such nonsense than she was about her precious pillar.

"Only three." he told her "After that, I went to get you."

"Who told you about this?" Skithia narrowed her eyes at him. She could see the fear in his, so she opened them a bit more, although they weren't as usual.

"I overheard some Chaotic players talking about it." Krekk sounded way to casual about it. Skithia face palmed.

"And believed every word of it."

"Of coarse not." he told her "If I had believed them, I wouldn't have asked three creatures to verify it."

Skithia groaned before looking back at Iron Pillar. "This was our special place."

"At least now you don't have to worry about the poles snapping while you're dancing on them."

Skithia was not expecting that comment. Nor was Krekk expecting the sudden kick to the face. He fell to the ground.

"Does this mean you're breaking up with me?" Krekk's face looked so pitiful. Skithia's eyes softened as she looked into his.

"I could never." she assured him as she reached a hand out to him.

They walked off hand in hand, but they let go before they neared the city. They weren't ready for anyone to know about them yet.

But unfortunately for them, somebody did see it. Takinom had been waiting in the city while her leader fought his battle. She would have been a part of the action if she wasn't guarding a secret of her own. Nivenna was among the first to hear the good news; had Chaor been only three seconds late, Takinom would have cast a mugic to escape with her daughter to Kiru City. In Nivenna's opinion, that would have been the worst part of their world caving in on itself. Nivenna did not want to have to spend any more time near Aivenna, especially if Takinom was right. Nivenna had came to inspect the work, to make sure that the pillar would not collapse again. Kybon had declared it safe, but the inter-tribal had snuck out of Kopond's castle to see for herself.

Kopond lived near the Lava Pond, which was beyond the other side of the city. Having to cross through there with as few people as possible seeing her, Nivenna was forced to take the less popular routes. They were not popular for good reason, but the apprentice took her chances. She would have felt less safe at Kopond's castle if she still thought there was a chance of having to evacuate her home.

Takinom was going turn her over her knee again for this, but learning about Krekk and Skithia could at least get Takinom lessen her more public punishments.

Tha hard part was getting Takinom to believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own chaotic

Krekk healed surprisingly quickly. Skithia checked over his wounds twice a day, which was hard for Krekk to hide. Sneaking into her room had been difficult enough before the incident with her 'dolls', but now that security had been tightened and everyone was aware of two guards being missing, sneaking through the tower was something even Atrapol had difficulty with, and he actually knew about most of the secret passages.

Luckily for Krekk, no one wanted to go anywhere near Skithia's room. All he had to do was get close enough, and he could start to relax again. To him, Skithia was his best friend and future partner. He was willing to dedicate his entire life to the twisted female. But to everyone else, she was dangerous and secretive. Krekk figured the rest of Gothos Tower probably knew that she had something to do with the disappearances. If he hadn't seen her work with his own eyes, he would have assumed it was either her, Atrapol, or Zamool, and if it had been Zamool or Atrapol, the Tower would have received a warning to not do whatever the guards had done.

He slowly made his way back to her room, feeling safer as he drew near. Just a few months ago the mere thought of going anywhere near that room would terrify him, but now the dark halls felt safer. Most of the halls in Gothos Tower had at least two touches to keep the tower lit, but to say that Skithia was not a fan of bright lights would be an understatement. Some of the nessicary turns were so dark that even a creature would have to be careful to not bump into the wall in front of them, and some of the straighter parts of her private quarters were just as dark.

There were rumors of creatures vanishing in those dark places.

Krekk tried not to wonder what Skithia did to those creatures. There was a time when he would wonder about it, fearing what she might try to do to him. Now knowing what she was capable of made him feel strangely safe, even after she had attempted to get rid of him. After all, he was her exception, and his stitches were proof of that.

He was just walking through one of those dark places when he heard a familiar voice.

"You're being followed."

Krekk froze. Skithia was standing right behind him. There was no telling how long she had been waiting for him in that one spot or if she had just met him there on her way to check on him, yet she had been the one to warn him.

He sniffed the air, taking note of the scent. It was definitely a creature- probably one of the guards seeing what he was up to. "Should we make sure he doesn't tell anyone about this?" Krekk asked Skithia. The guard was probably running before Krekk even asked.

"I don't suppose we have anything to hide?" Krekk grinned at Skithia's answer. Most females would have still been ashamed of their feelings for him if they were in her position.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." Krekk was slightly louder than normal. "I'm just visiting the prettiest woman in Perim."

"Awww." Skithia's face turned bright red, but her big smile and the look in her eyes made it clear that she was not uncomfortable.

The guard stopped running from them. Krekk flirting with Skithia was not something anyone would take seriously, but at least someone could get a laugh out of it, and a good laugh was worth a lot in the Underworld.

"For such a dim male, you sure do say the sweetest things." Skithia sounded so genuine.

The guard turned around. There was no way this could be for real. Skithia was either trying to lure him or Krekk into a trap, or both of them.

"I'm only telling the truth." Krekk said in a strange tone. It was serious yet sultry, and the guard even questioned for a moment if this was really Krekk. "I'm not smart enough to make it up."

Skithia giggled.

That was it- something was going on between those two, and even if the guard didn't believe it, he was going to figure out what was going on. There was no way Skithia could have feelings for Krekk. There had to be something else in it for her.

Not even bothering to sniff the air first to get an idea of how far away they were, the lone guard rushed into the darkness. He only took a few more steps before seeing a light in the distance. Skithia and Krekk walking towards it was not a surprise, but seeing the two of them walking hand in hand was breathtaking.

Skithia looked up at Krekk with a face the guard had never seen before. She was suddenly gentle and compassionate. Krekk looked down at her, but not with a look of fear or nervousness. Those emotions would have been expected from any creature who managed to get her attention, but instead the coward was calm, and even a bit confident.

The guard watched them as they disappeared into the darkness together. Those two were not acting normal. Perhaps to much time with the M'erillians had messed up their brainwaves? Whatever the reason, the rest of the tower would want to know about this, even if they didn't take it seriously. And whatever he saw and heard straight from them would be way more amusing than anything he could make up.

So he followed the couple from a distance, smelling the air before walking into the darkness. The dark areas where getting longer, and it was not like Krekk to wonder around dark places. Rumor has it that the timid male was even afraid of the dark. At one time, everyone had laughed at it. Now they were going to be laughing at him and Skithia.

The guard walked down a dark hallway. He now understood why Krekk didn't like the dark. Now that the guard was walking through Skithia's part of the tower, the dark was just another place for death to hide. He was to focused on the danger he was in to notice the light to his right until after he had bumped into a corner.

That was when he noticed the light. There were two torches, one on each side of double doors. He slowly walked up to them, unaware that Skithia and Krekk were waiting for him on the other side.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was looking at the doors to Skithia's bedroom, but would he live to tell about it? Probably not, but he had come this far, and that was probably closer than most others had gotten. Pride was now clouding his judgment. He couldn't believe the opportunity he had. Some of his coworkers had probably died trying to do what he was about to do. He slowly reached out his hand, ready to touch the doors to death itself, unaware of the trap in front of him.

The handle turned. He yelped and jumped back. But the door only cracked open.

He should have ran. He knew he should have ran, but his newfound pride and curiousity overpowered his low iq.

It was too dark inside the room for him to see anything. He slowly reached out again, thinking that perhaps Skithia would be too preoccupied with torturing Krekk to notice a mere guard looking into her room. Before he could ever touch the door, it opened again.

He didn't have time to retract his hand before to twisted female could grab his wrist.

His scream echoed through the tower and blended with those of the countless prisoners in multiple dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know for sure, but considering the similarities, I was probably subconsciously inspired by Siberia Nightly's story 'The painted idol'. If you have the time, then I highly recommend it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

No one knew for sure how rumor of this human holiday got spread throughout the Underworld. Most creatures laughed at it, but a few of them secretly thought it was sweet. A day put aside just for the sake of reminding everyone to appreciate the ones they care about- a day called Valentine's Day. None of them openly admitted to any other creature that they wanted to know what a valentine was, but after some guards heard Kaz talking with Chaor's advisors about it, word got out quickly. For the first time in a while, some Underworlders even started going to Hearring for the latest information.

The idea of giving gifts seemed a bit to sappy for most Underworlders.

But Krekk was not like most Underworlders. This day could change everything. Humans had been doing this for solans. It was their holiday. If he was going to understand it, he was going to need a human, and he knew exactly how to find Chaor's favorite.

"Kaz!" Hearring opened the window as soon as he heard his friend port in. This was not a good time.

"Hearring, I'm glad to see you too." Kaz said, too preoccupied with another thought to notice the worry in the creature's voice. "I brought you so-hey!"

An electro-web caught his attention, and his scanner.

"That's what I was about to warn you about!" Hearring told him, "Krekk has been following me!"

"Why didn't you go to Chaor?" Kaz asked as he backed away, watching his scanner as Krekk pulled it behind a building

Hearring responded, "Stalking creatures of a lower rank isn't illegal in the Underworld."

"How is Krekk still your superior after all the trouble he's gotten into?" Kaz asked as he considered whether or not going to Chaor was a good idea. He knew Chaor would protect him, but leaving Hearring would put his friend in danger.

"It's complicated!" That was usually just Hearring's way of saying that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Enough talking!" Krekk said as he stepped into view "Come willingly and I might give you your scanner back."

"If you think I'm going to fall for that, you're crazier than Skithia!" Kaz told him as he ran.

But Krekk was not going to let him get away with that comment. No one knew about Krekk and Skithia being a real thing, but that didn't stop Krekk from feeling like he had to protect his female, even if it was just an insult and not a threat.

"Kaz!" Hearring yelled as Krekk grabbed the human

"Tell Chaor!" Kaz pleaded as the winged creature flew upwards.

Kaz didn't struggle to escape because he knew falling from a height like that would kill him. But perhaps that form of death would be better than letting Krekk take him to wherever they were going. Still, Hearring would go to Chaor, and they would find him fast. There was a high chance that Krekk was taking him to Gothos Tower, and that would be the first place Chaor would look. Chaor would get there quickly, giving Kaz just enough time to figure out what the traitors were up to this time.

"I meant what I said."

"About what?" Kaz asked

"About giving you your scanner back."

"Why would you do that?" Kaz questioned him "All you've ever been is a traitor. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I could easily drop you. So don't try to take it out of my hand, unless you want to break a few bones."

Kaz didn't say anything else. He just silently waited to see where Krekk was taking him to. The winged creature dropped him on a balcony and opened the doors.

"Get in before someone sees you." Krekk ordered

Kaz didn't want to, but disobeying Krekk get get him coded, and he needed to know what the traitor was up to. Seeing the inside of it made Kaz feel even worse. It was clearly a bedroom, with a wardrobe and bed which was considerably large for one creature. At first he assumed the room belonged to Atrapol, but the current leader would have had a bigger, better room. It couldn't have been Galmedar's since Atrapol looked out for his little brother. There was a slight chance that Zamool had convinced Krekk to bring Kaz to him, but Kaz had a feeling Zamool's room would have at least one dirty weapon in it and smell like blood.

That left Krekk and Skithia.

"Please tell me this isn't your room." Kaz whined

"No comment then." Krekk casually

"This can't be happening." Kaz started to panic "Why did you bring me here? What are going to do to me? Who else is in on this?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions." Krekk remained calm. He wasn't surprised that the human was scared. He would be too if he was in Kaz's place.

"I'm not telling you anything that could help you hurt Chaor!" Kaz said loudly

"Settle down!" Krekk scolded the human. Kaz flinched. "I'm not asking those kinds of questions. I want to know more about this human holiday everyone had been talking about."

"Really?" Kaz asked, making the same face he did when he found out Chaor needed his help for the first time.

"And when you've finished answering my questions, you can scan me and leave."

"Why would I want a scan of you after you kidnapped me?"

"You have to answer my questions anyways." Krekk folded his arms "Do you want the scan or not?"

"Yes, please."

As Krekk started asking questions, Chaor started out on his mowercycle.

"He's going to get himself killed." Takinom said with her hands on her hips as she watched him leave the city.

"You know we can't talk any sense into him." Agitos reminded her "And if we send someone out to help him, then Chaor will only get upset with us."

"Unless he actually needs it." Takinom told her superior "Which he obviously does. This is clearly a trap."

"I knew I should have said something." Hearring blamed himself "I could have at least reported him for suspicious behaviour."

"So what do you want to know?" Kaz began to relax as he sat down on the floor

"Everything." Krekk wasn't sure exactly what kind of information he was looking for; he just wanted ideas on how to impress Skithia.

"I mean, do you want to know the history of it, or how we celebrate it?" Kaz asked

"I want to know what humans do on this day."

"Oh well..." Kaz turned a little red as he thought about what it meant to him, but he wasn't going to tell Krekk about all of that "There are some interesting commercials." Kaz tried to think about what guys were supposed to do for women, but the commercials and sales were the only way Kaz knew anything about it.

Krekk get a little impatient as Kaz clearly had to stop and think about it.

"You don't understand your own holiday?" the creature tried to contain his emotions

"Of course I do!" Kaz lied, "It's just hard to explain"

"Just do your best." Krekk sounded as if he was giving up. For just a second, Kaz remembered when he was little. His mother was around more often back then, but even when she was home, she didn't have much time for him. The tone in Krekk's reminded Kaz of a time he had asked his mother for help with his homework. Kaz didn't think about his relationship with his mother very often, but Krekk had somehow accidentally reminded him of her reminded him of just how much he used to miss her, even when she was right there with him.

"Ask for something more specific." Kaz had to distract himself

"How much more specific can I get?"

"Just ask me what you need to know and let me go home."

"Home." That got Krekk thinking. "What do families do on this day?"

"I wouldn't know." Kaz admitted

"You don't have a family?" Krekk began to pity the human

"A guess you could say I have a mother, but she doesn't even know Perim exists."

"Then what does she think you're doing all day?" Krekk was still concerned with Valentine's Day, but this made him feel as though he was actually bonding with someone other than Skithia.

"She doesn't know and she doesn't care." Kaz didn't bother trying to hide it. Getting that out felt better than he thought it would.

"I kind of know how you feel." Krekk admitted. If the human was going to open up to him after everything that they had been through, then why not open up to him? It wasn't like they were going to tell anyone about their secret bonding time.

"How could you?"

They talked until Chaor showed up. Krekk recognized the sound of the mowercycle as it quickly pulled up to Gothos Tower.

"Uh oh"

"What's wrong, Krekk?" Kaz asked as Krekk looked at the balcony.

"Chaor's here."

"Uh oh." Kaz repeated, recalling that he had told Hearring to get Chaor for him.

"We're running out of time." Krekk told Kaz "Chaor will have my head for this."

"You risked your life just to learn more about a holiday?" Kaz knew Krekk wasn't very bright, but this still seemed like a dumb idea.

"I'm hoping the fact that I didn't hurt you will convince Chaor that I meant no harm."

"It won't change the fact that you kidnapped me." Kaz tried to reason with the creature

"'Kidnapped' and 'assaulted' are two different things." Krekk reminded Kaz

"Right." Kaz remembered "And kidnapping a human won't get you much more than a slap on the wrist."

"You're not an average human. Chaor likes you, and considering my history, I'm lucky if I only get a few stiches."

Kaz felt sorry for the winged creature. Krekk really didn't mean any harm, and they actually had a lot in common, although neither of them would admit to it.

" **Krekk!** " Atrapol's voice boomed and echoed throughout the tower

"Krekk, what did you do this time!?" Even Kaz could hear Skithia yelling

"I think I could talk Chaor into going easy on you." Kaz offered

"You're telling me that he only kidnapped you to learn more about some holiday?" Chaor gave Kaz an opportunity to add something to it. Surely even Krekk wouldn't do something as dumb as that.

"He's not that bad." Kaz stretched the truth "He just didn't have anyone else to go to."

"And that gives him an excuse to take your scanner and carry you to here?" Chaor tried to be gentle with Kaz, but how could anyone take Krekk's side after something like this?

"Well no, but like I said, he didn't hurt me. He even tried to make me comfortable." Kaz knew he was not going to talk Chaor out of whatever he had in mind for Krekk, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Atrapol and Skithia just watched the show, trying to figure out what Krekk must have gave the Chaotic player to try to talk Chaor out of punishing him.

"And why would I let this slide?" Chaor asked.

But before Kaz could answer, something caught the creature's attention. Kaz looked around at the others and saw that they too were staring at the doors to Gothos Tower. Chaor walked up the doors and opened them as though he was expecting an army to be out there. Kaz ran to his hero's side to see what the problem was. Chaor was apparently right- there was in deed an army heading towards the tower, and Takinom was leading them.

"I can't believe this." Chaor said to himself. He had specifically told her to stay out of it, and of all the things she could have done, she got the army involved. He didn't time to deal with Krekk when he couldn't even keep his advisor under control.

"Alright Krekk, I won't punish you." Krekk breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that, but what Chaor said afterwards made everything worse. "I'm going to let Atrapol and Skithia handle that, in any way they choose."

"But first you're going to give me back my scanner!" Kaz commanded as he held his hand out, knowing Krekk wouldn't dare disobey him as long as Chaor was still around.

Krekk closed his eye and handed it to the human. The sound of Kaz porting out just made Krekk feel worse- he still didn't know anything Valentine's Day.

The sound of Skithia clearing her throat caught Krekk's attention. He had expected Atrapol to be angry, but even Skithia looked as though she was ready to kill him.


End file.
